


hold my hand, we're going to fall now (i’m not afraid, don’t let go)

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Confessions, Fake Dating, Flirting, Flirty Huening Kai, Fluff, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Head Boy Choi Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OT5, Quidditch Captain Choi Soobin, Quidditch Captain Choi Yeonjun, Slow Burn, Slytherin Huening Kai, choi soobin wields emotional repression like a weapon, clingy sookai, clingy yeonkai, everyone is a prefect, fluffy yeongyu, sookai, sookai gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Soobin just wants to make it through his final year at Hogwarts quietly, ace his N.E.W.T.s, and ignore the way his heart skips a beat sometimes when he sees his former crush pass by in the hallway.A certain Slytherin prefect has other ideas.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 92
Kudos: 344





	1. catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excited to start on another chaptered fic, and also super excited to work on it with cera ([hueminous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueminous)!!! yellow door user hehe >3<♡) thank you to coleen ([liminalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalism)!!!) as well for proofing & reading over the first draft wah  
> i'm really looking forward to bounce hp/plot ideas with these two 🥺 (sorry if i dragged you into this, i'm annoying and you're stuck with me ٩( ᐛ )و)
> 
> additional notes at the end & tags are still a work in progress! i hope you are as excited about this as i am ♡
> 
> seventh years  
> soobin (G) & yeonjun (S)  
> sixth years  
> kai (S) & beomgyu (G) & taeyun (R)
> 
> *small detail changed 4/15/20 (soobin's crush timeline changed from a few years ago to -> last year)

All in all, fracturing someone’s arm with a Bludger is probably not the best way to say hi. 

Soobin is terrified as he abandons the game and rushes towards the stands, comeback match versus Slytherin be damned. _Merlin._ A spectator had been injured because of him. A crowd had already gathered around in the short time it took for Soobin to fly over, but they respectfully part for him as he drops both his bat and his broom.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, can someone call Healer Kim _please,_ ” Soobin says when he sees the student clutching his arm, because of course it had to be Huening Kai, resident gorgeous Slytherin who probably had more talent in his pinky finger than Soobin had in his entire body. And who Soobin maybe had a tiny crush on last year before he realized the endeavor was hopeless. 

“If you wanted me to shut up you should have just said so,” Kai jokes, but even though he covers his grimace up with a grin, he can’t hide how pale his face has become. Contradictorily, he still looks beautifully vibrant with streaks of green paint and silver glitter across his cheeks. Soobin is reminded of basketball games back home. Kai is the only wizard who can really pull off a one-man cheer squad.

“I’m so sorry, Huening,” Soobin says again, cringing at how limp his arm seems. “Can you lift your arm?” 

Kai winces when he raises it. Soobin hurriedly sits down beside him and offers his arm. “It needs to be elevated above your heart to decrease swelling. You can rest it on mine so you won’t get tired.” Kai nods, gingerly resting his arm on Soobin’s. Yeonjun is heard before he is seen.

“Someone check that Bludger!” the Slytherin captain thunders as he hops off his broom, uncharacteristically angry. There was no way it didn’t malfunction, to have gone out of bounds like that. At worst, it was foul play. “Damn it, Choi!” 

Soobin doesn’t notice he’s holding Kai until he feels the Slytherin giggle beside him. “You sound like you’re talking to yourself.” 

Yeonjun glares at him so hard that Soobin nervously drops his arm from around Kai’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, well I was born first, so,” he mutters as he steps closer towards Kai. The crowd around them is enormous now, and it bothers Soobin that he hears some excited chattering and gossip instead of something more constructive, like calling for the game officials and Healer Kim. 

Yeonjun sits down on the other side and immediately wraps an arm around Kai, shooting him another glare. “I don’t think you’re the type, Choi, but just to be clear, Gryffindor better have not tampered with the Bludger just to win.” 

Soobin scoffs. “Like we need that to win.” He looks uneasily at the hole in the bleachers where the Bludger had fell through. “It felt like the repelling charms on it were weaker than usual when I hit it. I didn’t notice until it was too late, I’m sorry.” 

“You should be—” Yeonjun yelps when Kai elbows him with his uninjured arm. 

“Stop it, Jjunie. It’s not his fault.” Kai smiles apologetically at Soobin. “Sorry, he’s stupid sometimes.” 

“Why are they taking so long with the goddamn stretcher?” Yeonjun scowls as he stands up. “I’m not waiting for them. I’m taking you to the infirmary right now. Choi, some help?” 

Soobin nodded. Yeonjun wouldn’t be able to piggyback Kai due to his arm, and it would be too rough if Yeonjun picked him up by himself. He wishes he had his wand on him. Carefully, he and Yeonjun shift Kai until he’s comfortably in the older’s arms. 

“I am mortified,” Kai says, dramatically laying his uninjured arm across his face. “Tell the press I made a valiant effort to defend the person sitting next to me please, if I have to suffer being bridal carried by you.” 

“You would rather the Gryffindor captain do it?” Yeonjun asks dryly as he starts off towards the infirmary, his intimidating aura ensuring that even the fanclubs maintained their distance. 

“At least he’s not scary.” 

“Shut up, brat. You’re hurt, can’t you act like it?” 

“Oh yeah. You can call me Kai, by the way!” the injured Slytherin yells, cupping his hand around his mouth. “Don’t feel too bad!”

Soobin freezes, taking a few moments before deciding to just wave awkwardly. With Slytherin’s Seeker out of the game, the whistle calling for a break finally sounded.

“Soobin!” Beomgyu hovers beside him. “Is Kai alright?” 

“I don’t know.” Soobin frowns. “We should go visit later.” He kneels down to collect Kai’s slogan and pom-poms. The style of the slogan really was reminiscent of the Muggle ones Soobin were familiar with, but the Huenings weren’t just purebloods, they were a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Curious. Did Kai buy these somewhere? 

“Let’s go now,” Beomgyu said impatiently. 

Soobin sighs. “Let’s have a team huddle first. If Choi comes back, they’ll probably have us resume the game.” 

Beomgyu laughs. “You really need to stop calling him that when we all have the same name.” 

Soobin fidgets. “It feels weird calling him Yeonjun when I don’t really know him.” Soobin raises an eyebrow at Beomgyu. “Unlike you,” he teases lightly. 

“I don’t really know him either,” Beomgyu hisses, looking around them to see if anyone heard. “Shut up.” There’s a flush on his face that isn’t because of the game. “Go and do your captain things.” 

Soobin nods. “Let me put these up first.” Beomgyu glances interestedly at the slogan, but they’re being rounded up already and the Seeker will have to tell the rest of the team Soobin was going to be a minute. 

“See you in a bit.” 

* * *

Yeonjun comes back fifteen minutes later. Soobin can’t tell by the look on his face if Kai is okay or not, but he can tell by his play that he was affected. Yeonjun’s not as sharp as he usually is. 

Gryffindor wins the first game of the year when Beomgyu barely edges out Yeonjun on the dive for the Snitch. 

Soobin doesn’t feel entirely happy about it, even though he celebrates, because his best friend is today’s hero, breathless from glory and possibly something else when he steals a glance at the Slytherin captain across the field.

* * *

Soobin doesn’t know what he expects when he walks into the infirmary that night. It’s certainly not half the infirmary being packed ceiling to floor with what seems to be an assortment of flowers, chocolate, and other get-well-soon gifts, but he’s not surprised—Kai is very popular and somewhat of a heartbreaker with the amount of confessions he regularly receives from witches and wizards alike. When he sees that the Slytherin prefect is asleep, he means to leave his cheer supplies by his bedside and return in the morning. Soobin doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look so angelic when they were asleep, but Kai manages to with his long lashes, messy hair, and pretty lips. 

Soobin really, really wants to leave, before he decides to do something stupid, like crush on him all over again. Beomgyu seems to have other plans though as he waltzes in the room and checks to see that Healer Kim has left for the night before jumping into Kai’s bed. 

“Oi, Kai-ya!” 

Kai blinks his eyes blearily when Beomgyu jostles him again. 

“At least take your shoes off, heathen,” the Slytherin groans before scooting over. “I can’t believe Gryffindors are taking advantage of me while I’m weak. Everyone knows I’m the only reason why Slytherin wins, so someone decided to remove me from the equation.” 

“What bullshit are you spewing when Choi Yeonjun exists,” Beomgyu says loudly, and Soobin has to shush him even though they’re alone. They’re not supposed to be in there, and Soobin may or may not have used his Head Boy privileges to get them inside in the first place. 

Kai smirks when he hears Yeonjun’s name, though he glances over in surprise as if he hadn’t noticed Soobin standing by the door (ready to bolt). “Ah, how’s my little assassin doing?” 

Beomgyu splutters. “ _Little?_ ” 

Kai snorts. “That’s the part you focus on?” 

“Considering he’s even taller than you, you giant freak, yes.” 

The Slytherin shrugs, and Soobin already knows what he’s going to say. “I’m not tall, you’re just really short, Beomgyu.” 

“Keep on talking shit,” Beomgyu threatens. “The second your ass recovers I’m going to put you back in here.” 

“Soobin, are you hearing this?” Kai yelps as Beomgyu tickles him ruthlessly, unable to move much with his cast. 

Soobin is indeed hearing this, but he’s too distracted with noticing that this is the first time Kai has called him by his name. He hadn’t expected causing bodily harm to Kai to be the catalyst that brought them to first name terms. 

“Be careful,” Soobin finally says, though whether it’s aimed to Kai, Beomgyu, himself, or all three is unclear. He nods at Kai. “The Bludger was found to be malfunctioning. No signs of foul play, though it should have been more thoroughly checked to begin with,” he says with frustration in his voice. “With so many possibilities to get hurt, you think they’d be more careful.” 

“Things happen,” Kai dismisses airly. “I’ll be out of here by tomorrow.” He’s playing absentmindedly with Beomgyu’s hair, the Seeker’s head pillowed against his uninjured arm. “Thanks for bringing back my banner, by the way. It was a pain to work on.” 

“Oh.” Soobin nods again, tucking that away for later examination. He made them himself… “No problem. It was my fault anyway. Let me know if there’s any way I can make it up to you.” 

Kai smiles deviously, and Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” 

* * *

Yeonjun takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

“What—what is that, Choi?” he wheezes out. 

Soobin smiles stiffly. He’s not used to the eye-catching color either and worries a little bit about the prefects not taking him seriously, but Kai and Beomgyu had promised they would probably be fine after the first five minutes. In the front, Kai is shaking with mirth, and it’s clear the prefects knew that at the very least the Slytherin was involved.

Soobin is just glad that he didn’t have to do it the Muggle way, because bleach would have hurt like a bitch. Instead, he was once again privy to Kai’s perfect transfiguration skills.

Soobin gives them some time to roar over his strawberry pink hair before he calls to start the meeting.

* * *

“At least it looks good on you,” Taehyun offers. It’s a good thing Soobin had caught him up on what happened last night, because the Ravenclaw was the first person he saw in the prefect bathroom in the morning. 

Soobin groans. “Healer Kim _laughed_ at me.”

“Maybe you should try hitting on him to see if the results change this time around.” Beomgyu waggles his eyebrows, and Soobin lightly shoves him.

“Very funny.” As if more than half the student body and some professors didn’t crush on him at one point or another. And Soobin didn’t have a crush on him anyway, just really strong admiration, since he’d known from a young age that he wanted to be a healer and considered Kim to be his role model. Contrary to what Beomgyu thought, Soobin blushing and stuttering around Healer Kim up until his fourth year was more due to nervousness and idolization rather than Kim’s astoundingly good looks (although the latter may have still contributed). 

Taehyun snaps his fingers. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Is it ok if I bring Huening tonight? We got partnered up in Potions.” 

“The timing is impeccable,” Soobin says dryly. “Of course.” 

Beomgyu nudges Taehyun. “Come through Hyunie, make him bring Yeonjun.” 

Taehyun snorts. “Aren’t you two friends? Isn’t it easier for you to ask?” 

“Yeah, but then I would owe Kai a favor,” Beomgyu huffs, eyeing Soobin’s hair. “You know how volatile he can be.”

“Not really,” Taehyun says honestly. “I’ll take your word for it, but now you owe _me_ a favor.”

Beomgyu squeals and gives Taehyun a tight hug. “Thanks Hyunie!”

Soobin feels a headache coming on already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> i would like to update at least once a week, so this does mean a lot of my other sookai aus/ideas are shelved for the time being! of course in the likely case i hit a snag and need a quick break from this fic, i'll probably write some quick prompts or add a chapter to "you're my gum" ♡
> 
> happy white (valentine's) day ♡♡♡♡♡ if you have any ideas you'd like to see included in this fic, feel free to tell me them hehe i would love to hear! ٩( ᐛ )و


	2. sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i'm inspired i'll post more than once a week but pls don't expect it hehe ٩( ᐛ )و important question related to that at the end ♡
> 
> also it's chapter two and i'm already suffering i don't think i'm cut out for slow burn ㅠㅠ but if i have to suffer you all do too so..............let me add that 'Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings' tag real quick ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Soobin has vastly underestimated the potential for disaster during their group study session. 

For example, Kai is Taehyun’s partner, so Soobin doesn’t understand why he’s sharing his couch seat with the Slytherin instead. Merlin, he can already feel the year(s) of repressed pining well up in him again. Yeonjun is glaring daggers at him from across the table, making him shift uneasily, but it doesn’t seem to affect Kai, whose back is propped against Soobin’s side as he thumbs through a tome on Amortentia. At least his arm seems to be fine. Kai had demanded he stopped asking about it, because _“Do you doubt Healer Kim?”_ The answer to that is _of course not._

“Taehyunie,” Kai says, and Soobin is surprised to hear Taehyun respond without reservations. The Ravenclaw rarely lets people in close easily; it’s the first time Soobin has seen him be comfortable with someone so fast. 

“Actually,” Kai says with a thoughtful pause. “What do you guys smell from Amortentia? I’m curious.” 

A brief look of panic passes on Beomgyu’s face, and Soobin doesn’t even need to turn to know that there’s a shit-eating grin on Kai’s face. Yeonjun hasn’t noticed that Kai is terrorizing Beomgyu though, so Soobin volunteers to go first to stall for Beomgyu to make up some bullshit to cover up for the fact the younger Gryffindor has smelled mint and leather from Amortentia ever since he’s stepped foot in Hogwarts and met Yeonjun.

“The wood of a broomstick handle, mangostines, and something that smells like piña colada,” Soobin offers. “I’m still trying to figure out the last one. I mean I like it, but not as much as the others.” 

“Has it changed?”

Soobin doesn’t make a habit of sniffing Amortentia often, so he doesn’t have to think too long about it. “No.”

“Hmm.” Kai sounds pleased as he scratches down something on a page—Soobin nearly had a heart attack before he realizes Kai wasn’t actually writing _in_ the library book. 

“Ditto on the broomstick,” Yeonjun drawls, leaning back in his chair. “And peaches. Never really smelled a third scent.”

Beomgyu discreetly jots that down in his notes.

“Broomstick for me too,” Beomgyu says, and he looks nervous when Yeonjun looks interestedly at him. “And…mintandleather,” he says quickly, and Soobin looks at him with wide eyes. That’s definitely a discussion for later.

“Mint is nice,” Yeonjun agrees, and Beomgyu looks like he’s going to slide out of his chair in half relief, half disappointment. If Yeonjun has any inkling of a suspicion that Beomgyu liked him, the Gryffindor would have just given himself away—Yeonjun always smells like mint for some reason, and he has a penchant for wearing leather jackets, weather and circumstances permitting.

Kai chuckles. “And what about you, Taehyunie?” 

“No broomstick,” Taehyun says, and Beomgyu gasps dramatically. The Ravenclaw Chaser rolls his eyes. “I smell books, ink, and morning air.” 

“Nerd,” Beomgyu coughs. 

“Mint and leather?” Taehyun says sweetly, and Beomgyu scoots his chair closer to the Ravenclaw.

“I thought we were friends,” he hisses in his ear.

“I thought you wanted a boyfriend,” Taehyun whispers back, and Beomgyu’s face goes up in flames. 

“What about you?” Soobin asks while the two bicker. “No broomstick either, I assume.”

Kai shudders against him. “Nope. I smell lavender, grapes, and _tanghulu.”_

“Tanghulu?” The foreign word sounded much smoother coming from Kai.

“I’ll bring some for you to try sometime,” Kai says, twisting in the seat to look at him. “You like sweet things, right?” Soobin’s not sure if it’s a question or a statement.

“Yes,” he says simply, deciding it’s the safest answer. Maybe he doesn’t want to find out how Kai knows (he does). 

Kai smiles, and Soobin has sort of forgotten how disarming the Slytherin can be when he focuses his attention on someone. 

“Your hair looks good by the way...Sooberry.”

“Please don’t make that a thing.” Soobin groans. Not even the fifth year prefects fear him anymore. Not that that was a bad thing, but sometimes he thinks he’s probably the softest Head Boy to ever take the position.

“Didn’t think I’d be hearing you beg so soon,” Kai teases, and Soobin doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun sits up in his chair in alarm. The Slytherin captain is properly seated now, with all four chair legs on the floor. 

“Ning, come and check my Arithmancy answers.” There’s just enough of a whine in his voice to make Kai giggle. Soobin feels relieved when Kai stands up and he’s saved from having to respond to...whatever that was. 

“Taehyunie’s just as good at it as I am,” Kai says.

“Better than you,” Taehyun challenges.

“You don’t believe that.” Kai pouts as he sits down next to his Housemate, and Soobin’s not envious at all at the way they settle comfortably into each other. Kai leans his head against Yeonjun’s shoulder, and Yeonjun wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Soobin’s not going down that road again, no thank you.

“Not yet,” Taehyun allows, breaking Soobin out of his thoughts. He looks across the table to Beomgyu and they have a brief conversation using solely their eyebrows—they’ve known each other for _that_ long—and Soobin concludes that they may have a Category II disaster on their hands. On a scale of ice creams needed, that’s at least five. 

He looks back at the hefty textbook he’s supposed to read. He’s finished dangerously little, which means he’ll have to use his charmed glasses again and chance a headache. Using them always felt a bit like cheating. 

He focuses on the image in his mind, sharpens it, and lets his magic pull until he hears his glasses zip through the library’s mail slot and into his outstretched hand. 

“Show-off,” Beomgyu mutters, and Soobin looks up to roll his eyes at him. He ducks his head in embarrassment when he sees Kai and Yeonjun blink owlishly at him.

“Was that wandless?” Kai asks, looking faintly impressed, and Soobin tries not to preen.

“Er, yeah, I summon them all the time since I forget to bring them with me,” Soobin says. “I’ve had them since first year, so I just got used to it.” He turns the glasses in his hands, checking for new scratches. He had layered protective charms on them ever since he broke them the first time he tried to summon them; the glasses were made of sturdier material than his Muggle ones, but not by much. 

“Not bad, Choi,” Yeonjun says, and Beomgyu’s head jerks up, flushing red when he realizes the Slytherin wasn’t talking to him. Kai smirks when he sees Beomgyu’s mistake, and the Gryffindor not so subtly drags his thumb across his neck in a threatening gesture. 

“Jjunie, you really need to stop calling him that,” Kai says, winking at Beomgyu. “Especially now that there are literally three of you in the same room.”

“How else am I going to sound vaguely threatening?” Yeonjun complains. 

“Just keep your mouth shut,” Kai teases, giving him a belly rub. If Soobin hadn’t already known about that particular eccentricity of Kai’s, he would have thought that Kai and Yeonjun were dating way sooner.

The Slytherin captain grumbles underneath his breath, but it’s obvious he doesn’t mean it. 

“Beomgyu, right?” 

Soobin admires Beomgyu at times like these when he keeps an iron grip on his composure despite internally floundering. 

Beomgyu nods. “Yeonjun, right?” the Gryffindor mimics, and Yeonjun stares for a moment before grinning and unsuspectingly delivering the killing blow.

“Huh. I like you.” 

Soobin wishes he could see the look on Beomgyu’s face, but instead he shoves his glasses on and buries his head into his textbook because he knows he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from laughing.

“Great job on the dive, by the way. I really thought we were going to break our necks.”

“You’ll beat me next time.” Beomgyu sounds sure of it.

“Really?” Yeonjun sounds touched. Soobin silently fist pumps. _Hell yeah, Beomgyu._

Soobin turns his attention back to his textbook, which details the very long and very dry history of the Banishing Charm. He has patrol in two hours, so he only has until then to finish. He’s so absorbed in his reading that he doesn’t realize until halfway through that Beomgyu has switched seats and is currently sitting next to Yeonjun discussing the pains of Arithmancy. That, and Kai is sitting next to him again. Soobin wishes he never noticed in the first place, because the Slytherin catches him looking and grins, saying something about the couch being closer to Taehyun. It is, but Kai could have also taken Beomgyu’s seat on the other side, and more importantly, not right next to him.

After that, Kai leans against him, and then Soobin can’t stop thinking about their proximity.

He doesn’t know how he manages to finish his assigned reading, but he does. When he gets up to pack his things, Beomgyu flashes a small victory sign at him, indicating that the Cat II disaster has at least been postponed. 

Soobin says his goodbyes and quietly takes his leave, not wanting to disturb anyone’s studying. He’s also trying not to think about how Kai promises they’ll be here tomorrow as well.

* * *

Taehyun’s eyes gleam with excitement. Yeonjun and Beomgyu are too engrossed in their conversation to pay attention to them. 

“If we can actually produce a hybrid version of Amortentia, I’ll accept the bet.” 

“I’m glad you’re so willing to lose.” Kai grins. 

“I don’t mind owing you a favor,” Taehyun says, looking thoughtfully at Kai. “There’s nothing I have that you don’t. It’s an acceptable price for accomplishing a feat that I can’t do alone. Besides, your bet is...interesting.” 

“So you’ll give me his morning schedule?”

“Of course.” 

* * *

It’s too early for this.

Soobin misses breakfast because he overslept. Beomgyu and Taehyun kept him up late last night with their antics—honestly, they were lucky Taehyun could cast such a strong _Muffliato,_ because Beomgyu is excitable and very loud. Soobin supposes the loudness for once was justified, considering he made his first breakthrough with Yeonjun after six years. 

But, back to _this._ ‘This’ being Kai, who’s waiting around the corner right before his transfiguration classroom. 

“Soobin!” 

He is really, _really_ not expecting the hug. Kai smells sweet, like bread or pastry. There’s another faint scent that he can’t place—too light to be cologne, but pleasant nonetheless. 

The hug is over before Soobin can even fully process it happening. Kai is almost _bouncing_ —who is this cheerful in the morning? 

“I have to go or I’m going to be late for Arithmancy,” Kai says as he shoves something in Soobin’s hand. “Let me know what you think about it! I risked my life for it.” Kai grins, and for some reason, as ridiculous as it sounds, Soobin is inclined to believe him.

It’s a good thing Kai is already well down the corridor when Soobin’s stomach growls embarrassingly. Whatever Kai gave him smells heavenly, though he’s not sure if it smells better just because he’s starving. He quickly peeks through the wrapper to see if it’s something he can risk eating in class—it looks like a pastry of some sort, something he’d been avoiding since first year because of a strict exercise and diet regime for Quidditch. He’s not on it anymore, but he still avoids baked goods and breads out of habit more than anything else. He nibbles tentatively on the edge of the pastry, and the decadent taste of buttered apples and cheese convinces him that yes, it definitely is worth it to try to eat covertly in class. 

He doesn’t know what prompted Kai to bring him breakfast, and he’s curious but not entirely sure if he wants to find out. He supposes his absence in the Great Hall would have been conspicuous, especially since he sits in the same spot every day. 

Soobin shakes his head, making up his mind. He doesn’t want to know. Kai is unattainable, and Soobin wants it to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡ i would love for more people to discuss hp x txt with me ugh that would just be absolutely lovely 
> 
> preference on chapter length? i don't seem to have much trouble with writing 2k chapters, but 3-4k are the length of my oneshots ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ..... if sticking to 2k, i may be able to post more than once a week. if it's towards 4k, i might take a little over a week to post updates. 2k does feel a little short though ㅠㅠ


	3. ask me again tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone give me the mf strength to continue this slow burn i—
> 
> am suffering
> 
> so many events planned but?!?!?! taking so long to get there

On a regular day, Beomgyu already has too much energy for him. Today, he’s practically unstoppable in their practice match against Hufflepuff. No Bludger has even been able to get close, and Beomgyu catches the Snitch in less than ten minutes. It’s the shortest game they’ve had to date. 

Soobin smiles apologetically to the Hufflepuff captain before calling his team off the pitch. They’re getting rowdy over Beomgyu’s ridiculously high-tempo gameplay, and the Seeker looks pleased with himself as he gets carried back towards the lockers. Hufflepuff has the weakest lineup this year, so Soobin is glad he’s made the call to still get in their own practice before the game. 

“Impressive,” Soobin teases as they head to the showers. “Or is this all because of Yeonjun?” 

“Shut up,” Beomgyu huffs. “I heard Kai was waiting for you this morning.” 

“From who?” Soobin asks, eyebrows furrowing. The hall was mostly empty from what he could remember. 

Beomgyu’s jaw drops. “You know that’s all everyone’s been talking about, right?” 

Soobin frowns as he closes his locker—he’s running out of body wash. He’ll have to owl home because he’s particularly attached to this Muggle brand. It’s hard to find lavender-scented body washes that didn’t smell overly floral or perfumey. 

“You know I don’t pay attention to that.” He tries not to, anyway. Inevitably, some gossip does reach his ears, but by the time he hears of it, it’s usually common knowledge. Case in point: Yeonjun and Kai dating. It hasn’t been confirmed, but the way the two constantly show their affection for each other makes it obvious. They’ve been seen on numerous occasions holding hands, their families are both part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and Kai is infamous for being Yeonjun’s personal cheerleader (if Kai remembers, he’ll cheer on the Slytherin team as well. But only if he remembers). 

Even though Soobin teases Beomgyu about his crush on the Slytherin captain, he’s incredibly worried for him. Before, though they were prefects and rival Seekers, they didn’t interact much with each other and the chance of Beomgyu having his heart broken was slim to none. Now it seems that they’ll be seeing each other for at least a few more study sessions, and Beomgyu’s chances are graduating from never-going-to-happen to improbable-but-not-impossible. 

Soobin desperately wishes for different circumstances. He doesn’t want Beomgyu to get hurt. 

“So you’re telling me you’re not actually having a sordid affair with Kai?” Beomgyu says, and he actually has the nerve to look put out. He just barely dodges Soobin’s half-hearted kick.

“Focus on getting yourself decent for tonight,” Soobin grumbles.

Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him.

* * *

The second study night passes much like the first, and Soobin’s not sure how he feels about it. On one hand, the Slytherins make studying much more efficient. It does help that Yeonjun is a lot like Soobin—surprisingly good in some subjects, passable in everything else. Kai, as expected, is a genius and well-rounded in everything—at least Taehyun wouldn’t be alone. They all also seem to be getting along fiine, at least on a surface level; Yeonjun, when there’s nothing to be intensely competitive about, is mellow and friendly. Kai is charismatic like he’s always been, though he jokes more often than Soobin expects. The Slytherin already looks fairly close with Taehyun.

Of course, on the other hand, Kai insists on sharing the couch seat with Soobin with the same excuse. _“It’s closer to Taehyunie.”_

Soobin just smiles and nods and tries to ignore the pleasant weight of Kai against him, pretending to be immersed in his textbook when Kai rests his head against his shoulder. The Slytherin’s fingers rest idly in Taehyun’s hand as they bat around a particularly difficult alchemical equation; Kai has taken to drawing magic circles in the air to demonstrate his points. Soobin has to duck when Kai almost clips him with his wand—the Slytherin mouths a ‘sorry’ as he continues on with his explanation, but he pays Soobin’s belly apologetically with his wand hand after he completes his circle. 

He knows Beomgyu has mentioned how physically affectionate Kai can be, but it’s a different thing altogether to be experiencing it. He wishes he was uncomfortable with it. He should be. (He’s not.) 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu eventually pull Soobin into their Quidditch discussion, and of course Yeonjun can’t resist talking shit to their face, even though he’s outnumbered 2:1. Kai hardly counts as backup. Consequently, things quickly get rowdy _(“Gryffindor is obviously the best, my grandmother can aim better than your Chasers!”)_ and Beomgyu is Yeonjun’s wrestling victim of choice _(“At least Slytherin can actually get to the Quaffle, which your Keeper seems incapable of doing!”)_. Soobin for once is thankful for the seating arrangement, and he considers whether or not Beomgyu would actually appreciate his help. He sneaks a glance towards Kai, who seems more amused than anything else. Those two are close—Soobin is sure that if Beomgyu crosses any lines, Kai would let him know. 

He sighs, then points his wand at Beomgyu. _“Wingardium Leviosa.”_ He flicks his wand to cancel the spell as soon as the lift breaks them apart, causing Beomgyu to land half on top of Yeonjun, half on top of his chair. 

If he isn’t the greatest wingman ever…

“Whoa.” Yeonjun secures Beomgyu by his waist. “Games would be so much easier if you were always this clumsy.” Beomgyu huffs and pretends he’s irritated, but Soobin knows he must be pleased. 

“Back to work,” Soobin says as he adjusts his glasses. “Good luck on our exhibition match, Yeonjun.” He smirks. “You’ll need it.” 

“You—”

Kai’s entire body vibrates when he laughs. 

“How about a bet, if you’re so confident?” 

Beomgyu shakes his head viciously. 

“Sure.”

It’s the second time Soobin ignores Beomgyu’s advice, and the younger Gryffindor looks devastated. 

“Just you and me,” Kai says, giggling at the visible relief on Beomgyu’s face. “Loser owes the winner a reasonable favor.” 

Soobin doesn’t like the emphasis that Kai puts on the word _reasonable,_ but he nods because he’s prideful and confident in his team. 

“Bet.” They shake on it, and Soobin very much ignores how much bigger his hand is in comparison, ignores how soft and dainty Kai’s hands are, ignores how impossibly perfect they seem to fit together.

It’s just hard not to notice, is all. 

(Although, truth be told, it’s a little weird that he notices all these things from just a brief touch anyway.) 

* * *

Soobin doesn’t miss breakfast, but Kai is still waiting for him outside his transfiguration class.

“Kai?” Soobin’s eyes flicker to the package in his hand. It’s wrapped with the same type of parchment paper the danish was in yesterday. 

“Soobin!” the Slytherin returns cheerfully. “How did you like it?” There’s a small crowd gathered near them, but Kai doesn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s good,” Soobin says honestly. Merlin knows he would have been addicted to them if he had any during his first year. “Was that yesterday’s breakfast?” 

“Nope. I asked the House-elves to make it. They were a little grumpy because I’m not supposed to be in the kitchens, but…” Kai shrugs innocently. “They didn’t kick me out.” 

Soobin opens his mouth, then realizes he doesn’t have anything adequate to reply with. 

“Oh.” 

“Here’s today’s!” Kai smiles brightly and reaches out to close Soobin’s hand around the wrapper. His fingers are pleasantly warm. “Taehyunie and I will start on the potion today, so we won’t be with you guys. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Wait.” Soobin lightly grabs Kai’s arm at the last second after a brief debate with himself. “Why are you giving me this?” He quickly drops it as soon as the Slytherin turns back around.

“Well, that…” Kai winks at him. “Ask me again tomorrow.” 

Soobin stares at Kai’s retreating figure as he disappears down the hallway. He glances inside the wrapper, recognizing the shape and color—it’s a chocolate croissant dusted with sugar, and it smells so good his mouth is beginning to water.

This time, he does hear people start to talk. From that moment on, he has to suffer through answering the same questions probing at his and Kai’s relationship over and over again. _No, we’re not dating. No, I don’t know if Yeonjun and Kai are still dating. No, I don’t know why he’s giving me pastries._ Soobin is a patient person, but he’s not a saint—he knows it’s irresponsible as Head Boy, but he starts to use his privilege as one to take unknown shortcuts and secret corridors just so he could avoid the crowd.

Soobin sighs. He’s not entirely sure why, but this amount of unwarranted attention feels just like when he first became Quidditch Captain, then Head Boy all over again. It’s equal parts flattering and nerve-wracking.

* * *

Soobin’s temporarily held back in the Gryffindor common room by a third year who was having issues with her dorm-mate. After listening to her, he offers some quick words of comfort and advice, noting to himself to get in touch with one of the prefects to get the situation sorted out.

He shows up to the study group late, though he’s sure Beomgyu doesn’t mind. Yeonjun is talking animatedly about Venomous Tentaculas when Soobin walks in their reserved section of the library. Soobin makes a face as he remembers having to deal with them in his sixth year Herbology class. Yeonjun had enjoyed that class much more than he did.

“Do you still need help on your _Diffindo?_ ” Soobin asks as he sets his books down. The couch feels abnormally large with only him occupying it. Yeonjun acknowledges him with a nod.

Beomgyu scowls and whips off his headband, levitating it to the ceiling. _“Diffindo.”_ The headband slices neatly into tiny squares, and in the same breath, Beomgyu casts, _“Reparo.”_ The piece of cloth flutters neatly in his hand. “Hyunie made me practice that a million times, so no. It’s the plants. I hate them.” He shudders as he ties the headband back into his hair. 

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “They can sense that, you know.” 

Beomgyu splutters. “I’m not _scared_ —” 

Yeonjun slings an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder, bringing their heads close so he could tease the younger. “It’s okay if you’re scared, honey bee. They’re dangerous.” 

Yeonjun is referring to the yellow and black striped sweater Beomgyu has on underneath his robes. It was originally Soobin’s, but Beomgyu had liked it so much that he had just given it to him. The younger blushes at the nickname. 

“You are so annoying,” Beomgyu mumbles, half-heartedly punching the Slytherin on the shoulder. “Fine, I’m a little scared.” 

Yeonjun laughs and pulls back into his original position. “I’ll give you some tips after the Choi over there explains to us what _this_ is. _Accio Kai’s weird jacket thing._ ” Soobin blinks at the Summoned raincoat. It’s obnoxiously yellow. “Seriously, Soobin, what the hell is this,” Yeonjun continues with a slight look of disgust on his face. 

“It’s a raincoat,” Soobin says. “Wait, is this for your Muggle Studies class?” 

Beomgyu tries to hide his laugh against Yeonjun’s shoulder and the Slytherin sighs dramatically. “We’ve been caught by the Head Boy, whatever shall we do?” 

Soobin rolls his eyes. Students taking the Muggle Studies elective were supposed to do their own research instead of asking Muggleborns for help. Beomgyu has been cheating since the beginning of the semester, what’s one more? He’s curious as to why Yeonjun is taking Muggle Studies, since pure-bloods rarely did. Though if this jacket came from Kai, maybe he was taking it too. 

“It’s made out of treated fabric to repel water. We don’t have charms to keep the water off of us, so we usually wear them when it’s raining.” Soobin eyes the jacket. “Not all of them are this color, if that’s your problem.” 

“It’s ugly,” Yeonjun sniffs, Banishing it back with a flick of his wand. 

Soobin didn’t think it looked terrible, just a little blinding. “There are different styles.”

“It suits Kai though,” Beomgyu says thoughtfully. “Has he worn it yet?” 

“When he does, he’s going to be annoying about it,” Yeonjun groans.

Soobin bites back his curiosity. It’s not really in his place to inquire about Kai. It’s not like they’re close. He doesn’t mind studying mostly by himself while leaving the other two to their own devices since there’s a lot of material to cover for the N.E.W.T.s, but they keep dragging him back to their discussions on Muggle Studies, and it’s half endearing, half scary how little wizards seemed to know about their Muggle counterparts. Soobin misses his phone and the internet sometimes, neither of which worked at Hogwarts. It would make explaining some things so much easier. 

* * *

Kai sniffs. “It smells alright.” 

Taehyun nods. “It looks like it should.” He casts a quick Preservation charm on the gold cauldron. “What are you using?” 

Kai makes a face as he leans over Taehyun’s shoulder. “Hair, duh. He’s a heavy sleeper, so I just pulled some when he was asleep.” 

“You think we’d need more than one trial?” Taehyun says, arching an eyebrow. 

“Hyunie,” Kai laughs as he hugs the Ravenclaw from behind. “I’m usually the one who says that. But,” he continues thoughtfully. “Even though none of the ingredients are supposed to react explosively, that doesn’t mean they won’t.” 

“Just thought you’d be more confident.” 

“I don’t deserve this slander. I’d tickle you right now if we weren’t in the middle of a Potions classroom,” Kai threatens. 

“Oh no,” Taehyun says amusedly, sounding very not-threatened. “How’s your other project going?” 

Kai shrugs, smiling mischievously. “Don’t know yet. It’s fun seeing him so confused, though.” 

“Don’t tease him too much.”

“I would never.” Kai grins as he lets go of Taehyun. The potion seems stable for now, so they’re clear to proceed to the next phase. “Ready?” 

“Mm. _Protego._ ” 

* * *

Even though Soobin expects him this time, it’s still surprising to see him. 

This morning, it’s some type of sweet croquette with fruit jam. Soobin didn’t even know those existed. 

“Why?” he tries again. 

Kai smiles cheekily after squeezing his hand. “Ask me again tomorrow.” 

Soobin thinks it’s starting to sound like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> writing this with cera (@0814percent) and coleen (@yeonjunsugas) has been such an adventure and i love them sm ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و ♡
> 
> stay safe everyone!


	4. let me hold you tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with a short update (1.5k) 🥺 👉👈 i have so many au ideas i want to write, but i told myself i wouldn't start on them until i get this chapter finished >3< ! 
> 
> i lost a bit of motivation for this au, but i found it again after a while hehe, thank you for your kudos and comments ㅜㅜ i do have the general plot and event details outlined (it's a really poor excuse of an outline...but let's just say it's an outline). i wouldn't have started this au if i wasn't confident in finishing it, so don't worry~ it won't be abandoned!

Day four in the morning comes with a back hug and a coffee bun, courtesy of one Slytherin prefect. Kai stands on his toes, then tilts his head and pouts. 

“I guess I’m not the tallest anymore.” 

“Why does it matter?” Soobin asks, amused but also slightly panicked that Kai is so close. 

“Is that the question you should be asking?” Kai giggles and lets go of him. 

Soobin sighs, but deep inside he thinks the routine is cute. 

“Why?”

Kai grins. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

* * *

Day four in the evening means more of Kai pressed up against his side on the couch as well as Yeonjun giving him suspicious looks from time to time, though the Slytherin captain is somewhat preoccupied with Beomgyu chattering his head off and being his usual noisy self. 

Kai is playing with Taehyun’s hair—which was getting a bit long—while they discussed the volatility of Amortentia while using Polyjuice ingredients. Or at least that’s what Soobin thinks they’re talking about—he wonders if what they’re discussing is even in the curriculum, because he has little understanding of all the formal jargon they’re tossing back and forth. He looks in relief at his own Potions exam review, which seems much simpler in comparison. 

Soobin misses the mischievous glance the two cast in his direction.

* * *

Day five in the morning brings castella, a head pat, and a bright smile that lingers in Soobin’s mind.

Day five in the evening marks the first time he and Yeonjun compare notes and assignments, although Kai has a habit of resting his chin on Soobin’s shoulder whenever he’s asked to check their work.

* * *

Day six in the morning has Kai unexpectedly sauntering into the Gryffindor Commons Room with a vanilla puff pastry. The other two fifth-years sitting in front of the fireplace squeal when they see him. 

“You’re dedicated,” Soobin comments as he accepts the sweet. “What are you going to do if you can’t find me?” 

“That won’t be a problem,” Kai says, squeezing Soobin’s arm. Soobin wonders where he gets the confidence from. 

“You’re not going to tell me today either, are you?” 

The Slytherin giggles. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

Soobin catches Kai by the wrist before he turns away. He’s surprisingly delicate. 

“Did Beomgyu give you the password?” Soobin raises an eyebrow. “You’re not supposed to be in here other than for emergency purposes.” 

Kai pouts as he blows his bangs away from his face with a huff. “I had it on good authority that you were going to be here for the rest of the morning. I’m busy later.” He flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly—on anyone else, it should have looked ridiculous. Kai just looks pretty. “Am I being punished?”

Soobin blushes and drops Kai’s wrist. “I have practice early with Beomgyu tomorrow. Do you want to meet me at the pitch?” 

“Were you worried I wouldn’t come find you?” Kai teases.

Soobin snorts and leans in to whisper in Kai’s ear. “Maybe I don’t want to explain why there’s a lost _little_ Slytherin prefect in the Gryffindor Commons.” 

Kai’s eyes glint with mischief as he blows a loud air kiss next to Soobin’s cheek. He winks as he draws back. “Just giving them something to talk about, Gryffindors can be a little boring sometimes, don’t you think?” 

Soobin startles back. “Huening!” 

“You were just calling me Kai yesterday!” The Slytherin laughs as he makes a quick getaway. “See you tomorrow!” 

After he picks his jaw up from the floor, Soobin turns around to the fifth-years. 

“Not. A. Word.”

They nod quietly, eyes wide and innocent. 

Of course, by afternoon, it seems that every Gryffindor has heard of Kai’s visit, and they relentlessly hound Soobin for more information, taking up all of his free time in the evening.

Soobin doesn’t care how pretty Kai is. He’s going to kill him tomorrow. 

* * *

Soobin greets day seven in his Quidditch training uniform. He’s putting on his bracers when he sees Kai at a distance. The Slytherin seems to be taking his time; Soobin wonders why he’s not riding his broom.

By the time Kai arrives, Soobin has finished putting on all of his protective gear. “Why didn’t you fly here?” Soobin asks when Kai deposits the now familiar pastry bag into his hands. He seals it in his inner jacket pocket. “It’s a long walk.” 

“Flying and I don’t...agree,” Kai says with a grimace.

“Neither do me and rumors,” Soobin says dryly, levitating his broom. “Get on.” 

Kai chews his lip. “And if I say no?” 

“Will you?” Soobin challenges, ignoring the nervousness twisting in his stomach.

Kai shuffles over, and it seems like his usual grace and poise bleeds out of him as he mounts the broom behind Soobin.

“I’m sorry,” Kai squeaks into his back, “I didn’t know you were serious about the punishment.” His arms tighten into a vice grip around Soobin’s waist. 

This is not the Huening Kai that Soobin is used to. Maybe this is the Kai he only catches glimpses of during their study group and in the mornings, or the Kai who Beomgyu coos over for being adorable (Soobin never believed him). 

“Are you going to be okay?” Soobin asks, half-concerned, half-teasing. 

Kai kicks him lightly. “Just go.” 

Without any warning, Soobin takes off, and Kai _screams._

“You sure?” Soobin calls over the wind. “I’ll stop if you’re scared, _baby._ ” 

“I’m—not—scared,” Kai grits out as he clenches Soobin’s jersey. “Choi Soobin, you have the nerve—” He shrieks again when Soobin does several loops in the air. 

“Fuck, _wang ba dan,_ let me down!”

“Of course.” 

The Gryffindor dips his broom, and they’re suspended in the air for a brief moment before they hurtle towards the ground. Kai’s suspiciously quiet on the descent, and when Soobin pulls on his broom just in time to bring them to a smooth stop, Kai doesn’t immediately jump off like Soobin thought he would. Instead, he continues to tightly hold on to Soobin. 

“Kai?” Soobin asks uncertainly, patting the Slytherin’s hand on his waist awkwardly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kai mumbles, “Can we just stay like this for a second?” 

“Okay,” Soobin says softly; he’s surprised to feel Kai’s rapid heartbeat against his back, and he instantly feels guilty. Did he go too far? _Wait—he’s not having a panic attack, is he?_

“Kai?” Soobin asks again, and when Kai doesn’t respond, he carefully pries off the younger’s arms from around him before standing up and lifting him off the broom. Soobin is prepared for the Slytherin to sag against him this time, and he soothingly pats Kai’s back. “Take deep breaths, Kai.” 

The younger shifts, raising his head. “I really am fine,” Kai insists as he shakily finds his balance. It’s Soobin who panics when he sees that the Slytherin is teary-eyed. He gently tilts Kai’s chin towards him. 

“Yeonjun is going to kill me.” Soobin gently brushes the tears away with his thumb. “Why are you crying?”

“It was the wind,” the Slytherin says stubbornly, though he seems to have regained most of his composure. 

“You should have told me,” Soobin chastised. “I didn’t know it was that serious. I’m sorry, it was irresponsible and childish of me.” He squeezes Kai’s shoulder. He felt terrible.

Kai shrugs. “I forgot,” he confesses, “I kind of liked it, it was thrilling. Don’t feel bad.”

Soobin smiles ruefully. “I guess it makes sense why you don’t play for the team. I thought you were good at everything.” 

Kai hits Soobin lightly on the arm. “I can fly, you know. I just don’t like heights and flying combined.” 

“...If you’re okay, aren’t you going to let go of me?” 

“No.” 

“I didn’t know you were such a big baby.” At least Soobin is able to get the pastry bag out of his inner pocket. He was familiar with the confection this time—macarons are his favorites. “Do you want one?”

“If you feed me.” Kai pointedly squeezes his waist to remind him that his arms are preoccupied. 

Soobin: 0, Kai: 1. 

“Hmm,” Soobin stalls. “Didn’t you swear at me?” 

“Didn’t you deserve it?” Kai chuckles. “It wasn’t really that bad of a swear word though.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I’ll tell you another time,” Kai says evasively. “C’mon, gimme one. I really like them.” 

“Me too,” Soobin agrees as he cautiously inserts the macaron in Kai’s mouth. “Do you want me to give you a ride back?” He still feels guilty, Kai had looked visibly shaken. 

“Sure.” Kai hops back, side straddle on the broom. He doesn’t look fazed at all. “You owe me rides for at least a month.”

Soobin feels like he’s been conned, but he just shakes his head and bites into a macaron, accepting his fate. “I’ll do it if I’m available.”

They ride back in mostly comfortable silence, even if Kai steals the macarons at one point so he can make a show of feeding them to Soobin, citing something about safety reasons. Soobin had pointed out he could ride the broom one-handed if he wanted to, but Kai ignores him. 

Kai also rests his head against Soobin’s shoulder for the ride, even if he doesn’t have to. Soobin tries his best to ignore that. 

“Are you going to tell me today?” Soobin asks, not expecting anything, but this time, the Slytherin smirks at him. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> let's see...i'm about to start the beomjun/yeongyu/Amortentia mini-arc in a chapter or two! it's slow burn for sookai only ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> i'm sorry it's such a short update aaa, the next chapter will probably be longer to make up for it! 
> 
> wang ba dan means asshole/bastard in chinese...you may see a recurring theme later ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	5. always room for your hand in mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they pet a squid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD MY NOTES,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> anyway i'm sorry it's been so long honestly some of the stuff in this chapter came out of nowhere yes i am aware of soobin pastry/bread arc being devastated ㅠ.ㅠ
> 
> man i CANNOT do this slow burn

Later, when Soobin gazes at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling—childish Muggle decorations that remind him of home—he scolds himself for feeling disappointed. Of course Kai had a reason to bring him pastries every morning. 

_It’s no good,_ he realizes, _Kai is dangerous._ And before he even became aware of it, the Slytherin easily conquered that piece of his heart again, that piece labeled “Property of Kai Kamal Huening for At Least a Decade, Probably.”

He just needs to put in more effort is all. Maybe he doesn’t have the luxury of being able to religiously avoid Kai this year given that he’s Head Boy, but he should still have agency over his own feelings, damn it. He’s _not_ going to relapse into crushing on Kai again, because that’s a one way ticket to heartbreak. 

(He’s not brave like Beomgyu.)

* * *

Yeonjun is waiting for him next to the Fat Lady. Soobin groans—all he wants is a quiet year. 

“Ya! Choi! I see you, don’t try to run away!”

Soobin winces. Yeonjun must not be pleased if he’s calling him ‘Choi’ again. 

“Yes Yeonjun,” he says tiredly as he shuffles out of the Gryffindor Commons, resigning himself to no doubt what would be more endless gossip. 

The Slytherin captain tactfully casts a strong _Muffliato_ around them. “You took Ning flying? Are you out of your mind?” 

Soobin wants to defend himself, but he can’t say he didn’t know, because he definitely goaded Kai into flying with him when he knew the Slytherin was uncomfortable with it. 

“Sorry,” is all Soobin can say contritely. Although Yeonjun can be hot-headed from what he knows of him, most of the time his actions are rational, so Soobin can’t help but think if there was something more to Kai’s fear of flying high. 

“Yeonjun,” he starts, furrowing his brows, “Is there something I don’t know about your boyf—” 

_“Finite Incantatem.”_

And then there’s a now-familiar weight settling against his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Kai says cheerfully, and Soobin snaps his mouth shut. Something tells him that the younger already knew what their conversation was about. “Ready to go?”

“Go where?” Soobin asks, confused, but then he’s being tugged through the morning crowd, Kai’s hand secure in his. He glances back at Yeonjun who looks a little disgruntled, and his mouth dries. 

“Kai,” he says, pulling his wrist back because he shouldn’t like the feeling of his—friend’s (is Yeonjun a friend now?) boyfriend’s hand in his, soft and warm and like it belonged. (He hates that he keeps on feeling that way, it’s addicting and all he wants to do is squeeze back, brush his thumb over the smooth skin, but he _can’t_ for so many reasons.)

Kai looks a little surprised when he lets go, but he gestures at them to catch up. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Soobin asks Yeonjun, his stomach growling. He’s missing breakfast for this, and he’s already late.

“Room 943 probably,” Yeonjun says next to him, walking faster now since he knew where they were heading. 

“Is that one of the Room of Requirements?” 

“Yup. Kai conjured it when he became a prefect.” 

“Of course,” Soobin says faintly. “What are we doing there?” 

“Helping him with his Potions project, supposedly.” The older Slytherin stops dead in his tracks, causing Soobin to bump into him.

“Sorry.” 

“No. I mean, don’t worry about it. I should be the one saying sorry,” Yeonjun says, mouth twisting in a frown when he turns. “For what I said back there. You didn’t know, but I thought it would make me feel better to yell at you.” He offers a hand. “It didn’t, and it wasn’t really your fault either. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh.” Soobin feels both embarrassed and relieved when he shakes Yeonjun’s hand. “It’s okay, I understand.” He’d be worried too if Kai was his boyfriend—he scrambles to rearrange his thoughts—that is, if it was his boyfriend who was involved. “Apology accepted.” 

“Great.” Yeonjun grins. “Now c’mon, let’s catch up. Ning’s not _that_ athletic.” 

“No more running please,” Soobin groans as Yeonjun takes off down the hallway. They take some staircases he’s not sure he’s seen before during his entire stay at Hogwarts—and he knew quite a few from being a prefect, then Head Boy. When he finally comes to a stop in front of Room 943, Kai and Yeonjun have already disappeared inside. 

The inside of the room is more spacious than he expected, and surprisingly, it looks extremely homey too—Soobin squints his eyes at what appears to be a pile of plushies that occupies an entire couch, of which there were several in the room. That’s...interesting. The room is bathed in warm lighting from a chandelier; Soobin tries his best not to gawk. An assortment of plants line the wall, leaves turned towards a false sun in the form of a spelled UV lamp. Part of the wall is enchanted to reflect what Soobin thinks is the weather outside—currently a bit cloudy—and he surveys the rest of the room, noting the abundance of blankets as well as a clothing rack (he sees the notorious yellow raincoat). The room looks lived-in, and Soobin can feel the faint pulse of magic from the complicated spellwork that maintains everything. 

Soobin is so busy exploring the room that he jumps when Kai touches him on the arm. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” the Slytherin prefect asks, grinning as he uncorks the flask in his hands. “We usually study in here instead of the library, so we were gonna ask if everyone was okay with moving.” 

“I’m sure Beomgyu and Taehyun would be fine with it.” Considering how loud Beomgyu could get in the library, they’re probably better off down here. Up here? He’s not exactly sure of where or how the room is positioned in the castle. 

“And you?” 

“Me?” Soobin asks, confused.

“Are you okay with being here? You didn’t mention yourself.” Kai’s brown eyes, bright and objectively beautiful, look unnervingly perceptive. 

“Oh,” Soobin says, surprised because Kai is right. He usually goes with the flow, adjusts when he needs to, changes where he has to. “Yes, of course. It’s very impressive here. And...big.” 

“That’s because there’s an Extension Charm on the room,” Yeonjun says proudly as he ruffles Kai’s hair. “Undetectable,” he adds with a wink at Soobin’s slightly shocked expression, because the unsupervised use of Extension Charms is more than a little illegal.

“Stop giving away all our secrets at once, Jjunie,” Kai jokes, nudging Yeonjun with the potion bottle. The liquid inside is a familiar pearlescent shade. “Tell me what you smell.”

“Your Potions project with Hyunie is on Amortentia?” Soobin asks, finally piecing everything together. “What does this have to do with pastries?” 

“Wait and see,” Kai says, but he’s the one who’s bouncing on his heels in anticipation. Yeonjun steadies him with a hand on his wrist. 

“Calm down Ning Ning,” Yeonjun grumbles, “You’re going to splash some on me.” He sniffs delicately. “Broomstick and peaches, same as—wait.” Yeonjun furrows his brows. “There’s a third scent,” he says, mouth pouting as he tries to figure it out. “Softener?” 

Yeonjun misses Kai’s devious smile, but Soobin doesn’t. Should he be concerned? 

Kai doesn’t give him any time to ruminate. “Your turn!” 

Soobin leans forward apprehensively and carefully inhales. “Broomstick, the piña colada smell? And…” _Not mangostine._ His eyes widen at the familiar scent. “Pastries?”

Kai is almost vibrating from excitement. “My experiment is successful then,” he crows, and Yeonjun just sighs as he recorks the flask for the younger before anything spills. The implications of Kai’s word sting somehow, though Soobin supposes he only has himself to blame for feeling that way.

“What was your experiment, Ning?” Yeonjun asks curiously, swishing his wand to send the potion back into a cabinet.

“I just wanted to see if it’s possible to manipulate what people smell from Amortentia,” Kai says as he rummages around his bag for something. “It’s hardly scientific. It’s not connected to my project with Hyunie, but the topic is the same.” 

Yeonjun cups Kai’s chin before squeezing his cheeks. “Tell me everything,” he whines, and Soobin’s still not really used to seeing the Slytherin captain like this, childish and sweet. 

“Later, Jjunie,” Kai says after shrugging him off, seemingly giving up on what he’s searching for in his bag. He sticks his tongue out at Yeonjun. “C’mon, we should leave before we’re late for class.” Kai slips his hand into Soobin’s, the motion so fluid that Soobin doesn’t have time to be startled before he’s tugged towards the door. “We’ll teach everyone the shortcut to get here later, but to get back to the main staircase, push this brick here.” The brick juts out slightly above the door frame, making it easy to identify, and it turns a deeper shade of red when Kai pats it. “Or pet it. It likes pets.” 

“Um,” is all Soobin manages to say before Kai leans in, cupping a hand around his ear to murmur, “Meet me by the lake after classes?” 

Soobin wants to ask why, but Kai looks hopeful enough for him to abandon the idea.

“Okay,” Soobin says quietly, against his better judgement, against rationality, because he’s only half a step away from resigning himself to the fact that he may always have a soft spot for the younger.

* * *

_5th year_

Soobin is almost shaking from nervousness. It’s the first official prefect meeting for the term, and Jungkook is taking charge as the newly instated Head Boy (something Taehyun had been so proud of) alongside Yoonji as Head Girl. 

Jungkook is confident and personable, and Yoonji is a lot less personable but competent nevertheless. Soobin looks up to them so much. He wants to head his year too. 

Thanks to Yoonji, the meeting is immaculately organized and over fairly quickly, as expected of the Ravenclaw-Slytherin duo. 

Soobin doesn’t see _him_ until the prefects are filtering out the door. He’s not supposed to be here—but the Slytherin is perfectly poised, almost statuesque as his eyes scan the crowd. He’s pretty with his curly dark hair and equally dark eyes, and Soobin would say he was pouting if not for how stoic he looked. All that melts away though when the Slytherin spots who he’s looking for. 

“Jjunie!” 

Even though it’s not his name that’s called, Soobin stops in his tracks, because the boy completely changes—Soobin can see the baby fat that still clings onto his cheeks now that he’s smiling so brightly like the sun, eyes curved into half-moons as the Slytherin prefect Yeonjun hugs him closely, heads dipping close in conversation. Soobin has always found Yeonjun to be a bit intimidating in his classes, a bit too forward and not afraid to challenge their professors. Seeing him now, fawning over his Housemate, is more than just a bit of whiplash. 

That boy stays in his mind; he finds out his name rather easily. Kai Kamal Huening, a Slytherin from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight with a reputation for being extremely charming yet enigmatic and hard to get close to.

Soobin finds his reputation to be accurate. 

* * *

Soobin thinks about bailing even as he carefully unravels the special casing around his Firebolt where he keeps it at his dorm, to leave even as his feet take him towards the lake. His heart’s in his throat; it shouldn’t be there. He’s not sure if he’s capable of this, of friendship without wanting more, of not wanting to hold Kai’s hand when he offers it. 

He easily finds Kai on the empty shore, boots almost in the water as he throws chunks of bread at the Giant Squid. He watches in quiet amusement when it reaches out a long, long tentacle arm, and Kai grins and pets it. Soobin wonders how often Kai feeds the Giant Squid like this, if he ever feeds it anything different, if the Squid is actually as tame and docile as it looks right now, happily but carefully waving around the rest of its arms. 

Kai catches him watching before he can announce his arrival. The embarrassment doesn’t last long because the prefect is excitedly waving him over, immediately pressing a breadstick into his hands when he’s close. Soobin must look slightly grossed out because Kai laughs. 

“You’ve never fed _Xiao Youyu_ before?” 

“Once, but I’ve never pet it.” Soobin levitates his broomstick next to them as he tears off a piece of bread. “Is that its actual name?” 

“No.” Kai chuckles. “I guess it means something like “small squid” in Chinese? A bit more cuter than it sounds.” 

“Small?” Soobin smiles when he throws the bread in the lake, watching the Squid snap it up. He glances at the Slytherin out of the corner of his eye. “Then you must be tiny.” 

“It’s just a nickname,” Kai huffs before turning his gaze on him. 

_Shit._ Are those puppy eyes? Is Kai really making puppy eyes at him? Is that actually his lower lip jutting in a pout?

“You should pet her. _Xiao Youyu_ likes pets.” 

Soobin is so _weak._

“How?” 

Then there’s that megawatt smile that makes him want to stare. Kai bumps his shoulder. “You can always Scourgify after, but don’t do it in front of her. It’ll hurt her feelings.” He guides the Squid’s arm over to him. “Be gentle, and don’t press the suction cups unless she turns for you.” 

Soobin hesitates slightly—he’s heard before that the Squid’s skin is really sensitive, and as the arm hovers in front of him, pink and slightly translucent, he thinks about the rough calluses on his hands and how clumsy he can be.

He almost ruins it all by jolting in surprise when Kai takes his hand and places it softly on top of the Squid. 

“She’ll be fine with you,” Kai says, “you’re the gentlest person I know.”

And Soobin doesn’t know what to say to that, even though he desperately wants answers, so instead he curls his fingers against the Squid like he would for a cat.

“Is it—she—supposed to vibrate like that?” Soobin asks cautiously. Maybe vibrating is too strong of a sensation, it feels more like a hum. 

“She likes you,” Kai says with a large grin as he throws another handful of bread chunks. 

It’s— _cool?_ Soobin thinks, not sure if that’s the right word to describe petting the Giant Squid. His mouth dries when he thinks of an idea, and he plows forward before he loses his nerve. “Do you want me to fly you over the lake? You think she likes head pats?” 

Kai widens his eyes. “No, but let’s find out.” He tucks the bread inside his robes, taking Soobin’s as well when he nudges for them to turn around. Soobin releases the tentacle arm, and Kai murmurs _Scourgify_ underneath his breath, discreetly sliding his wand back into his sleeves when he’s finished. He hops on Soobin’s Firebolt, side straddle like before, gesturing to the space next to him excitedly. “Let’s go?” 

“Who’s the real owner of this broom?” Soobin asks in exasperation when he feels the broomstick warm slightly underneath him. Is his Firebolt being _shy?_

Kai giggles as he wraps his arms around Soobin’s waist, and Soobin feels acutely how his stomach drops and he’s grateful that his heart is hammering all the way up his throat, far away from Kai’s firm grip. 

“See, I knew you weren’t a stiff like Jjunje said you were.”

Soobin snorts, kicking them off with a careful start now that he knows about Kai’s discomfort. He supposes he should be offended, but he’s not.

“Being boring isn’t bad.” 

There’s a pause before Kai answers, and when he does, Soobin can feel his head rest against him, curly hair tickling the nape of his neck. 

“I guess not.” He sounds wistful. 

Soobin has so many questions.

Instead of asking them, he pulls up next as close as he can to the Giant Squid, and she surfaces for them. He eases the Firebolt down until they’re eye level—they’re eerily huge, and Soobin tries to suppress a shiver. He can see their reflection off the glassy eyes. 

Kai leans heavily, one arm still tight around Soobin as he reaches out with the other. Soobin can see the awe in Kai’s expression when he presses a hand against the Squid’s head. The area around his hand turns a darker pink where Kai is petting, and her eyes slide shut. 

Soobin understands, he really does.

When Kai says a breathy thank you after they leave the lake, Soobin keeps his head forward, hiding his reddening face. 

“Don’t touch me with that hand, or I’ll drop you.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Kai whines, but he obediently Scourgifies.

“Is there anywhere you wanted to go?” Soobin asks as he languidly flies around the perimeters where they’re less likely to be seen, never too high.

“Not really. We can go study soon if you don’t have any plans for the rest of tonight?” 

“Alright.” He banks and turns his broom back towards the castle. 

“Wait,” Kai says. “I wanted to give you these earlier. I guess I forgot to pack them.” The Slytherin nudges a pastry bag into Soobin’s robes. “They’re better warm, so wait until you get back inside.” 

Soobin looks at him in surprise. “I thought you were done with the experiment?” 

“I am,” Kai says, “those are egg tarts, by the way. They’re my favorite. My dad makes them from scratch.” 

Soobin mulls over the right words to say, but all he can come up with is, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t eat them in front of Jjunie, he’ll be mad I didn’t give him any.” 

More to process. Soobin’s head hurts. 

When Kai pulls him inside the castle again, taking his hand easily as he always has for some inexplicable reason, Soobin can’t let go. 

_Weak._

At least he keeps his grip loose, doesn’t tighten his hold, doesn’t wrap his fingers around Kai’s like he wants to. 

_(Like he wants to?)_

* * *

Later that evening, he feels the weight of reality when his eyes fall to Kai’s and Yeonjun’s entwined hands. He turns his gaze away before he has to see Yeonjun kiss Kai’s forehead. Taehyun looks sympathetically at him; Beomgyu, thankfully, is too engrossed with rifling through his textbook to notice.

Right. Don’t fall for him again. He’s not even available.

Maybe if he tries hard enough, he can wish it into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鱿鱼 - yóuyú - squid  
> yóu sounds more like "yo"  
> 小 - xiǎo - small/tiny, often used as a term of endearment (in a (nick)name)
> 
> (change from xiǎo yóu to xiǎo yóuyú because the former sounds like “small oil” 🗿)
> 
> it feels weird releasing chapters like this but there's some setup for the amortentia arc(?) here,,,,,sort of  
> anyway i hope people didn't forget about this au!!! i'll work steadily on it 🥺  
> PLEASE TELL ME THE SQUID SCENE WAS CUTE i feel so weird about it,,,,it was NOT on the agenda to write and idk if i should be laughing at it or 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


	6. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry *head in hands*

i'm so sorry i am here to grovel at your feet hhhh (i'll replace this with the actual chapter later, when it's written. probably much later)

i'm caught up in so many projects there's not as much time as i want to give to this but like i've said so many times, this fic is SO important to me, it's my passion project combining pretty much so many of my favorite things together. so don't worry about me dropping it. i've thought about some things, like changing the setting from the original hogwarts in scotland to just hogwarts' korean campus like. *head in hands* why did i not just think of this earlier. it's difficult because i keep on adding honorifics in my writing by accident. i will probably go back and edit the chapters to reflect the likely change (hogwarts in scotland -> hogwarts korean campus) 

also kai has a crush on draco malfoy no i will not explain

(okay i will explain a little - during a fansign, he said he wanted to be in slytherin (diverging from his usual ravenclaw preference) because draco malfoy was in that house. yes i am Thinking.) 

thank you for everyone who has expressed in interest in this fic so far i cannot entirely put into words just how motivating that is for me and writers in general. feedback is amazing and i love to hear your thoughts after each chapter!! hopefully you will stick with me as i figure out things, and even more hopefully, fingers crossed, i'll update this before the year ends. i can't promise anything because even now as i'm typing this i'm procrastinating on a 3500 word deadline for txtbigbang hahahaha 

as always, my social media is linked below if you want to find me!! there's some more writing on my twitter but it's usually brief prompts/dialogues/etc.

please do take care!! be safe and healthy. take breaks if you need them. it's okay to go about things at a slower pace than others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


End file.
